


Fatbuster

by HoltzLightSpecial



Series: Beautiful Erin [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Busting, F/F, Fluff, Foodie, More body image issues, Vain people who claim to care about your health but just want to fat shame you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzLightSpecial/pseuds/HoltzLightSpecial
Summary: Follow-up to "Beautiful Erin" - Erin finds herself dealing with the social media pains of being overweight, and questions whether or not she's still an asset to the team while being so big. Holtzmann of course is supportive girlfriend. Busting! Eating! Crying!





	1. Chapter 1

"So if you notice guys, the Ghostbusters are becoming a big sensation in New York. But today we're talking about the BIGGEST sensation of the Ghostbusters - Erin Gilbert. That's right folks, today we're talking about the fat Ghostbuster!"

 

"Oh no..." Holtz murmured.

 

Holtz was currently leaning on Patty as the two of them and Abby were watching a video of a shredded, tanned blonde girl wearing some sweat pants and a sports bra with highly visible logos smile at the camera and scoff when she mentioned Erin. Holtz was feeling more steamed by the second - how dare she call Erin that?!

 

"Weighing in at about 600 lbs, the fat Ghostbuster just doesn't seem to really care about herself. She doesn't watch what she eats, she eats everything, and taxpayers of New York have to cover her giant bill at every Chinese buffet she wipes out! She's such a hog!" The fit girl rolled her eyes and smirked.

 

Holtz growled like a dog that had just been wounded in a fight, clenching her fist tightly. Her nails were digging into her palm a bit by this point.

 

"But not to worry guys, I'm here to help! I'm putting out this video as a saving grace to the Fatbuster!"

 

"Fatbuster?!?" Holtz blurted.

 

"If you're watching right now, just DM me here on YouTube and we can arrange a meeting at the gym of your choice, all expenses paid! I'll get you back in shape, and don't worry, you'll finally look and feel beautiful again! It's time for a change!"

 

"Turn it off," Holtz growled, finally unfurling her fist and groaning. Patty did so, and turned around in her rolling chair to face Abby and Holtz.

 

"I'm sorry," Abby sighed, taking Holtz in for a hug.

 

"Nothing to be sorry for." Holtz sighed back. "I just can't believe this chick is so shallow, you know?" The two pulled apart.

 

"Yeah," Patty chimed in. "Little rich bitch thinks she's the savior or something. I mean," Patty waved her hands nonchalantly. "It's great that she's so happy being shredded and all, and drinking grass root shakes and shit, but damn. I mean there's nothing wrong with being fit and drinking grass shakes," Patty shrugged, "you do you boo." 

 

"It's just she doesn't process she's not everyone's mom?" Abby suggested.

 

"Yeah," Patty nodded. "And fat-shaming is never gonna do anything either."

 

Abby and Patty shared a knowing look. "No kidding," Abby agreed.

 

"Erin doesn't weigh 600 lbs," they heard Holtz mutter.

 

The two turned to Holtz, who had her arms crossed and was staring at the wall.

 

"And she... ugh!" Holtz growled, kicking the wall and causing a picture hung on there to shake.

 

"Little bitch thinks she knows Erin. Thinks she knows her life, what she does everyday, what she feels, what she wants, what she cares about!" Holtz growled even more bitterly.

 

"Hey."

 

Holtz froze, losing the dangerous shade of red that had been painting her face. She slowly turned to see Erin Gilbert, her big, beautiful girlfriend, standing before her with a calm, thoughtful expression on her chubby face, and holding her hands together in front of her.

 

"Hey..." Holtz murmured.

 

"It's okay, Holtz," Erin smiled.

 

"The YouTube videos and tabloids?" Holtz askers

 

"Yeah. I mean. Yeah." Erin shrugged.

 

"But Erin... they're saying all these horrible things," Holtz sadly exhaled.

 

Erin lightly chuckled, and gave her large stomach a pat, sending some jiggles through her whole body. "I'm getting some thick skin."

 

Holtz gave a little giggle, letting her eyes examine Erin's figure with a glowing beam.

 

"But hey. I won't let it get to me," Erin came over and took Holtz's hands.

 

"But how?" Holtz asked. "This is just more attacks on you and you just don't deserve it baby," Holtz pleaded, "I don't want you to be hurt sweetie. Just how, though?"

 

Erin gave a small shrug.

 

"I have you."

 

Silence.

 

Holtz's mouth formed a little 'O', as behind them, Patty and Abby's hearts melted. Patty let out a few sniffles.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, the team was visiting an old Chinese buffet they had previously enjoyed on several occasions. Not noticing the chefs and other kitchen attendants shout warnings to each other in preparation for the return of Erin, the team happily took a table and began to eat after serving themselves.

 

Erin was naturally their most voracious eater. Despite being far from waifish themselves, Abby and Patty never really ate a whole lot on their own. Holtz was an eating machine for someone of such a little body, but even at her most gluttonous she just couldn't keep pace with her heavyset girlfriend.

 

"It's so yummy!!!" Erin squeaked through a mouth full of lo mein noodles. Holtz sighed, resting her head into one hand as she watched Erin happily devour her food. Every time Erin made a yummy noise or complimented the food, Holtz's heart melted as she watched happiness dance like the northern lights on Erin's face.

 

After an hour, Abby and Patty had long since finished eating, while Holtz was stuffed but was continuing to eat out of pure gluttony. And Erin was still packing it in.

 

Another hour passed, and finally, the table was still.

 

"Mmmmmmm," Erin hummed, her eyes closed, and her hands resting on her large, ballooning belly. Erin was all smiles as she happily rested after such a wonderful meal, and Holtz was leaning her head into her girlfriend's fluffy shoulder, snoozing, one hand over Erin's middle. Patty smiled warmly at the sight, while Abby had dozed off herself after quite the meal.

 

CRACKCRACKCRACK

 

The four women were jolted to attention by the sudden sound of cracking that was now lashing at their ears. Erin let out another squeak as she suddenly felt her chair shaking a bit violently under her, and realized what had happened too late.

 

One of the legs of Erin's chair had broken, and had taken the chair's balance with it. Erin could only flail her arms helplessly as she was jerked onto the hard floor of the buffet, feeling a hard, albeit somewhat dulled kick to her bottom as she hit the ground.

 

"Erin!"

 

"Aw shit!"

 

"Sumbitch!"

 

The other three women jumped up and surrounded Erin. The poor physicist was huffing; not from any physical activity, but from just plain shock. The fall had literally knocked the wind out of her.

 

"Baby?" Holtz asked, her hands on Erin's face, "Are you okay?"

 

Erin nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

 

"Let's get you up," Abby said.

 

Holtz took Erin's hands and pulled just to give her support, and Erin moved to get up...

 

But Erin was only slightly lifted off the ground.

 

"Uh oh," Erin huffed. The other three heard her, but ignored her for the time being.

 

Patty and Abby came forward; Abby put a hand firmly on Erin's lower back, while Patty grabbed one of Erin's soft shoulders. Abby pushed, and Holtz and Patty pulled, and with Erin's additional effort, they got their heavy friend up off the ground, leaving the ruined chair in her wake.

 

"Hey!" A voice called. The women turned to see the manager walking over. "What happened here?" The tone of his voice indicated that he already knew exactly what happened, however. 

 

"One of your chairs is defective!" Abby immediately sprung into action and began discussing matters with the manager rather heatedly. Patty went over to provide back up, though the whole team knew she was really there to make sure Abby didn't get them arrested trying to protect Erin.

 

Holtz cupped Erin's soft face. "Baby?"

 

Erin's eyes directly met hers.

 

"Are you-"

 

"I'm okay," Erin smiled.

 

Holtz wasn't entirely convinced to say the least. But she didn't push it, and resolved to prepare for a potential meltdown once they got home.

 

* * *

 

 

"It was so delicious!" Erin happily sighed, massaging her belly as she and Holtz entered Erin's apartment. "I think the fried rice and lo mein noodles were the best! Ooh!" Erin chirped, "but even the crappy American food they had was tasty too!"

 

Holtz chuckled as they made for the couch, and once they were both down, put one of her toned arms around Erin's shoulders, and took one of Erin's hands. She was still feeling a little nervous, but so far, everything seemed alright. She smiled as she listened to Erin continue to go on about how delicious each food at the buffet was. It was so damn adorable to hear Erin passionate about what she liked, whether it was physics, science, or in this case, food.

 

"It's just too bad I'm too fat to sit in a chair anymore."

 

Holtz froze.

 

"Guess it can't be helped, the chairs aren't made for cows!" Erin laughed.

 

"Erin," Holtz said quietly.

 

"No it's okay Holtz, I better get used to it, I'm not losing this-" Erin grabbed her stomach and gave it a big shake-"any time soon! It's been stuck to me for almost my whole life, it's never going away!"

 

Holtz felt like something was shattering in her chest.

 

"I mean no!" Erin said, turning to Holtz with a smile and some shiny eyes, "I'm fat! I'm obese! I get it! I'm at higher risk of dying! I'm gonna rip even the best sweat pants. I'm gonna get banned from buffets. I'm gonna get made fun of at Thanksgiving and Christmas and Easter!"

 

"Erin." Holtz said a bit more emphatically.

 

"No it's okay! I'm fat! I'm just a fatty fatass! It's fun to say!" Erin's speed of delivering her words was picking up. "Fatty fatass! Fatty fatass! Fatty fatass! I'm just a hog! I'm a fatty!"

 

Holtz was feeling like her lungs were caught in a tornado as she tried her best to hide her look of horror. She wanted so bad to stop Erin but she had to wait it out. Erin still had some steam left. Holtz flinched when Erin began yelling at the top of her lungs.

 

" **Oh I guess I better not get too agitated! Nope! I'll have a heart attack! Hey Holtz when I'm gone and my parents are saying 'we warned her', be sure to donate my body to some village of kids I starved when I was at the buffet! They'll eat for weeks! They'll listen to their doctors and be good kids and won't embarrass their parents! Because why fucking not? I'm a fucking fat waste of space! Right? Right?"**

 

Small tears were streaming from Holtz's eyes. Erin was too angry to see, though.

 

"Do we have ice cream, Holtz?!" Erin's voice returned to a calmer volume. Holtz didn't meet her eyes, but nodded.

 

"Yay! Gotta enjoy it while I can, right?!" Erin laughed coldly. She heaved herself up from the couch, and stormed off to the kitchen, her plush body jiggling violently with each stomp. Erin ripped the ice cream from the fridge, a full 3 gallon tub of neapolitan, dug out a spoon, and began shoveling it into her mouth with vigor.

 

Holtz could hear what Erin was doing, but didn't get up from the couch. She held herself, silently crying and distressed.

 

20 minutes later, and Holtz heard a belch from the kitchen, and something causing the trash liner to rustle. She felt Erin's heavier foot falls approach her, but then swerve to head another way. A few minutes passed before Erin's footsteps returned.

 

"I'm-URP", Erin belched again, her supremely stuffed tummy working in overdrive to process all its contents, "I'm bigger, Holtz!"

 

Holtz didn't look up.

 

"Holtz! Did you hear? I gained weight! But hey that's just the usual shit that goes down for Erin Gilbert, the Fatbuster!"

 

Something tore at Holtz's chest like a bat wrapped in barbed wire.

 

"I'm the fattest girl in the city, though!" Erin spat. "Just gotta get over it, I'm the Fatbuster!"

 

Holtz closed her eyes in pain as a silence befell the two of them.

 

"Erin?"

 

Erin looked at Holtz, practically shaking.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Erin was silent, and then her body really did start shaking.

 

"No." Erin whimpered, and it all came falling down.

 

Erin staggered over, lowered her bulk onto the couch, and buried her face in Holtz's bosom, beginning to sob. She turned her head so she could breathe, but her body stayed in the same position otherwise. Holtz wrapped her tiny arms around Erin's large body, squeezing it tightly enough to make it clear she wouldn't let go.


	2. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a bust, Erin finds what she's been wanting since she was a kid, but at what cost?

"Alright, let's get this started," Abby called as the Ecto-1 arrived at the large, looming Lewis Mansion. The owners had called about some invisible forces stealing food from the dinner table, only to move on to pelting them with the food.

 

"It was terrible!" said Mrs. Lewis, a rotund blond woman wearing an expensive looking necklace of pearls and cradling a box of yummy looking bon bons. "These ghosts came for us right during our supper! I need my sustenance; how else will I have energy for the play I'm in if I'm wasting away to nothing!?"

 

Abby stifled a snort at the surely unintentional reference to _The Little Mermaid_. Mrs. Lewis certainly had the dramatic flair to be an actress, alright. Her attire, home, and girth also suggested that she had more than enough wealth to lead a peaceful, hedonistic, and gluttonous lifestyle.

 

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll get this fixed, and you can have supper again!" Abby assured her, the corner of her lip twitching.

 

"Oh thank heaven-holy hell!" Mrs. Lewis' dramatic tone dropped like a sack of hammers and she returned to a pretty normal sounding voice. Abby turned to see what Mrs. Lewis was looking at in shock, and winced when she saw Erin approaching with an annoyed, cross look on her face.

 

"Dear," Mrs. Lewis said curiously, "have you gained weight recently?"

 

Erin's face flushed.

 

"I only ask because your uniform looks so tight at your paunch! Oh, tut tut, this won't do!" Erin felt a bit invaded as Mrs. Lewis looked her over.

 

"Well we'll get right to work, Mrs. Lewis!" Abby said loudly with a shitty grin. "Let's go, guys!"

 

Erin also gave Mrs. Lewis a sorry, thin smile, and followed Abby, Patty and Holtz catching up.

 

***

 

"Feeling alright?" Patty asked Erin as they stalked through the mansion's long, winding halls filled with busts and priceless art, their proton packs at the ready.

 

"Yeah!" Erin smiled thinly again, not breaking her step. She noticed the sound of the more delicate pieces of art like the ones made of glass jittering as she took steps near them.

 

"Hmm," Patty murmured. "Well," realizing immediately that the subject needed to be changed - wasn't THAT a great attempt - "I don't think we've seen invisible ghosts in a while."

 

"Well," Patty backtracked, "not that we'd be _able_ to see them, but, I dunno. Aren't those poltergeists or something? Cause you know I don't do clowns," Patty said as she looked around nervously.

 

"I can't say I'm sure myself," Erin admitted, noticing Patty's hasty subject change all the same.

 

As they left the hallway for another, several yards behind them, some pieces of art lining the hallway jittered again, only this time it wasn't caused by the overweight Erin.

 

* * *

 

"If it ain't baroque, don't fix it!" Holtz sneered at Abby.

 

"Oh no," Abby chuckled as they stalked a different hallway.

 

"So Holtz," Abby hesitated, "you okay after hearing all that back there?" Abby gestured to the mansion entrance. 

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Holtz shrugged and kept walking.

 

“I hate to say that saying ‘no’ means you’re lying, but I know that tone, Holtzy…” Abby said warily.

 

“It’s fine.” Holtz insisted.

 

“Okay now that sounds fishy.” Abby said.

 

Holtz looked at her, unamused.

 

“Sorry.” Abby said curtly.

 

Holtz sighed. “It’s fine. I know you’re just doing your best and all. Sorry that I’m so angry right now that I don’t want to listen.”

 

“Ah, so you _are_ angry.” Abby chuckled softly.

 

“…Shit.” Holtz muttered.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Abby laughed, “At least now I know that for sure you’re upset.”

 

* * *

 

“Get a load of that!” Patty said as she and Erin came upon a massive painting in the mansion’s dining hall. Erin looked up, and up, and up as she took it all in. The subject of the painting was clearly Mrs. Lewis and her husband, painted in one gorgeous art style she wouldn’t be able to name for the life of her. It looked pretty, is all Erin could come up with. But Mrs. Lewis was much younger in the painting, and much thinner as well. She was wearing a cute two-piece swimsuit that exposed a flat stomach, and showed off some lean legs and curves. It was pretty far from the plump, overfed Mrs. Lewis Erin had secretly wanted to murder outside the mansion.

 

“Aw look, she had a painting made… every year, from the look of it!” Patty pointed towards a row of much smaller, but no less ornate paintings of Mrs. Lewis. Mr. Lewis clearly had a taste for art and showering his wife with affection and gifts. As Erin and Patty walked down the hall and observed each painting, Mrs. Lewis grew wider and gradually switched to more flattering, bulky clothing as the space she took up increased. With each painting, Mrs. Lewis was gradually joined by more and more food, until what looked like the most recent painting had a Mrs. Lewis lounging on a fancy sofa, grinning like a Chesire cat and surrounded by fruits, meats, and pastries.

 

“These are some dope paintings, not gonna lie,” Patty murmured. “Maybe we could take one of them as part of our pay?”

 

Erin was transfixed on the final painting of Mrs. Lewis, and felt her heart beating a little faster. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she would’ve given anything to be surrounded by that much food all to herself…

 

Erin cursed herself for her lifelong gluttony.

 

Suddenly, the two were alerted by a rise of clicking from their motion tracker. Both Erin and Patty’s eyes bulged out as they readied their proton packs.

 

“Abby?!” Erin yelled into their walkie talkie.

 

“Yeah?” Abby responded.

 

“We got a situa-OHHHH”

 

Erin didn’t get to finish her sentence before she was suddenly yanked off the ground by a ghost in a top hat, wearing a long, dark trench coat. Erin screamed as she was completely caught off guard, dropping her proton gun.

 

“Erin!!!” Patty yelled as she fired at the ghost, who cackled as it flew around the huge room with the squirming Erin. After one shot, Patty jumped back as she realized she had nearly hit Erin. Firing her gun wasn’t safe with Erin in harm’s way.

 

Patty grabbed the walkie talkie Erin had dropped and yelled, “GUYS A GHOST GOT ERIN!!!”

 

“SHOOT IT!” Holtz roared as she and Abby went running for the dining hall.

 

“I can’t!!!” Patty yelled, “It’s literally got Erin and I can’t shoot with her in the way!”

 

“Helllllllp!!!!” Erin cried as she was still being flown around the roof, feeling sick at all the rapid movement at such a high height. She could only plead that the ghost wouldn’t outright drop her, but she got an answer when suddenly the ghost flew towards the ground with her. Erin screamed and closed her eyes, bracing for impact, but felt nothing as they hit the floor – in fact, they were sinking into the ground like nothing. The ghost was pulling her down through the floor of the mansion.

 

“ERIN!!!”

 

Erin looked just in time to see Holtz and Abby arriving in the dining hall, their faces alight with fear, and Holtz easily outpacing Abby. Erin extended her arms helplessly towards Holtz, who didn’t even get close before Erin was dragged under the floor completely.

 

* * *

 

“No no no no no no no no no no no”, Holtz muttered repeatedly as she grabbed her head in more than a panic.

 

“Calm down, Holtzy!” Patty grabbed Holtz and pulled her in for a hug, “It’s my fault, I’m sorry, it’s my fault!”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Abby exhaled. “You did the right thing, you could’ve hit Erin, or you could’ve made the ghost drop her from that high. It’s fine!” Abby sternly said.

 

“We gotta go find her!” Holtz snapped, “Let’s find a basement or a wine cellar or whatever!”

 

**

 

Erin continued to scream as she was dragged underground several stories – how big was this mansion?!? – until she was in a dimly lit amphitheater of sorts. “Oof!” Erin cried as she was plopped into an ornate chair, and immediately Erin was wary of the way this probably hundreds of years old chair creaked under her bulk.

 

The ghost that dragged her down to wherever this was vanished into the darkness, and Erin whimpered as she imagined probably hundreds of rats or roaches crawling around.

 

FWOOM

 

Suddenly, a large number of candles began coming to life all around the walls, and Erin turned in confusion as the amphitheater came into view. She was on a stage, seated at the head of a long, wooden table that was bare and dusty.

 

Erin suddenly felt extremely cold, and instinctively reached for her proton gun, only to remember she had lost it on the floors above. She felt so vulnerable right now, as she hadn’t grabbed any other weapons either. What was she going to do?

 

Erin flinched as suddenly the trench coat ghost returned, gliding over to stand on top of the table, and looked down at her with a calm smile.

 

“Hungry, madam?”

 

“What?” Erin asked flatly. The answer was yes, of course, but what?!

 

Trenchcoat floated off of the table to stand right beside her. “In life, I was one of the finest chefs to ever fill someone’s belly in all of the thirteen colonies!” He waved his hand, and Erin noticed something appear on the opposite end of the long table. “You, my dear, do not look like you skip any meals, am I correct?”

 

Erin frowned at yet another joke about her weight. Not even the dead would spare her.

 

“Look, madam,” Trenchcoat purred with the charm of someone trying to impersonate Lumiere from _Beauty and the Beast_ , “It’s been so long since I’ve cooked for anyone! Would you care to taste-test some of my recipes? I’ve even looked up how to cook some food from your time!”

 

Erin stared at Trenchcoat blankly, trying her best to ignore how her stomach was tickling her insides, giddy at the thought of a meal.

 

Trenchcoat waved his arms like a conductor, and whatever was on the opposite end of the table suddenly slid down to Erin, who was shocked to see it was a plate of fried chicken thighs.

 

“Go on, madam!” Trenchcoat gestured to the plate of chicken. “Take a bite!”

 

Erin looked at him warily, but the intoxicating smell of the hot, fresh fried chicken won the battle. Erin picked it up carefully with her hands, and took a bite. Her taste buds crackled like a transformer exploding during a tornado and Erin couldn’t stop herself from murmuring at how yummy it was.

 

Trenchcoat grinned. “I take it you like it?”

 

Erin looked at him, still wary, but couldn’t stop herself from a much larger bite of chicken.

 

The ghost laughed, “Well we’re just getting started!” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the table was populated by plate and plates of food, some ornate like the paintings of Mrs. Lewis, and some simple but no less appetizing like Erin’s plate of fried chicken. Erin could only stare in delight as plates filled with chicken legs, pizza, green beans, turkey, cookies, and everything she could ever want appeared on the long table. Erin’s dream of dining at a Hogwarts feast was coming true right before her eyes, and she hurriedly reached for a fork that appeared next to her original plate, and began to pack it in.

 

Erin lost track of time as she unleashed the full might of her appetite she’d worked so hard to contain her entire life. If the food in front of her was alive, it would be screaming in terror as Erin ate like a woman possessed – which wasn’t the case, as Trenchcoat had crossed his arms and was watching her, bemused by the woman’s hunger.

 

As Erin continued gobbling the banquet, whenever she cleaned a plate, it was rotated by an unseen force to be replaced with a full plate. It was like a conveyor belt where everything was being dumped into Erin’s stomach.

 

Trenchcoat drifted down off of the stage, leaving Erin alone, and took a seat in the vast rows of seats for an audience. He turned to his right, and smirked. Another ghost, this one a finely dressed, aristocratic looking woman, suddenly came into view, and smirked back.

 

“Oh, she looks delicious, the poor dear!” The woman sighed happily.

 

“Indeed, my dearest Angelica!” Trenchcoat laughed. The two continued to watch Erin eat with seemingly more vigor in every bite.

 

“Once she’s been fattened up properly, she’ll be a tasty treat indeed!” Trenchcoat snickered. Angelica grinned, and became invisible again as to not draw Erin’s attention. Trenchcoat returned his gaze to Erin, and knew that his dinner plans were going to succeed all too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in a bit of a Beauty and the Beast mood while writing this. Oh no! Should be one more chapter, hopefully uploaded today. At worst tomorrow!


	3. Come Here, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters form a plan of attack, and as Erin gets closer to the jaws of a hungry army of ghosts, she has to think about who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I thought!

“Come ON!!!” Holtz shouted as the Ghostbusters descended the seemingly endless staircase. Holtz, Patty, and Abby were quickly going down into the dark depths of whatever the hell was beneath Lewis Mansion.

 

“You know, I didn’t think we’d all actually be going down to hell at some point,” Abby grunted, “at least not after me and Erin almost did.”

 

“Oh, I’ve been to hell too.” Patty grumbled. “Just try to go shopping with Kevin!”

 

“Point taken, but we probably do need to quiet down!” Abby said, “What if the ghost hears us and moves Erin somewhere we can’t follow?”

 

“I’ll dig tunnels till I get her back,” Holtz growled.

 

“I always thought you were like a cute little groundhog,” Patty laughed.

* * *

 

Down below, Erin was finally slowing down a bit, but her gluttony wouldn’t let her stop eating. While she wasn’t swelling like a balloon like a cartoon character did after a binge like this, Erin was definitely developing a mighty food baby from all she was eating. All of Erin’s worries and fears were swept away as Erin tore into one of the things she loved the most on this entire planet – food, food, food!

 

“We’re getting close to the end,” Trenchcoat whispered to a seemingly empty seat on his left. “Then we shall feast like kings!”

 

* * *

 

“One-two-THREE-OOF!”

 

The Ghostbusters stomped hard on a trapdoor, and it flung open with a clang. The three went down a ladder and entered what seemed to be a high class, private suite of the amphitheater.

 

“Phew!” Holtz sighed as she crashed on the floor for a second to rest after their long descent, panting.

 

“Guys, look!” Abby said in a hushed voice.

 

The three all came to look out the window of the private suite, and saw Erin on the stage, ravenously devouring the contents of the large table of food.

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Holtz choked, as she took in the sight of her girlfriend.

 

“Look down there!” Patty pointed towards the front row of the amphitheater seats, where they saw Trenchcoat lounging casually, watching Erin contentedly.

 

“Down!” Abby whispered, and the three of them ducked below the window to hide as a pair of ghosts went flying by.

 

“I’m so hungry, mate!” One ghost moaned to the other.

 

“I know, I know. Whining won’t make that human fatter, though. We gotta make sure there’s enough of her to go around!”

 

Holtz threw a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming as Abby and Patty realized what was going on. Once the ghosts flew away, the three made a huddle.

 

“They’re gonna eat her!” Patty whispered, “Aw man, this is some Hansel and Gretel shit!”

 

They peeked over the windowsill, and once again saw Erin gorging herself. Holtz couldn’t stop herself from smirking involuntarily as Erin packed it in with gusto.

 

“We’ve gotta take out that ringleader,” Abby suggested. “If he was strong enough to carry dear Erin around like a puppy, he’ll be our main target. Whatever other ghosts are here, we can deal with when we get there.”

 

Patty nodded, but Holtz kept her eyes on the feasting Erin. “Guys?” Abby and Patty looked at her, “I know it’s just me, but… look at Erin! She looks so… happy!”

 

The other two took another look, then looked back at Holtz. “Yeah?”

 

“I mean... she’s just so cute when she’s happy...” Holtz blushed. “Couldn’t we wait and let her finish eating?”

 

“Holtz,” Patty whispered, “Maybe you forgot, but they’re going to _eat her_ next!”

 

“Oh. Right.” Holtz sheepishly muttered. She lightly slapped herself – what was wrong with her?!

 

“Could we just toss a grenade down there?” Patty asked. “Just take him by surprise?”

 

“No, that’s just too far to try to throw.” Abby said.

 

While Abby and Patty continued to discuss potential setbacks, Holtz returned her gaze to her girlfriend. She felt so warm and fuzzy in her chest as she watched her just… just doing what she loved.

* * *

 

Somehow, despite all logic and biology, Erin was getting close to finishing the banquet that had been conjured for her. Every bite was heavenly. Every bite was rich. Every bite was sweet. Every bite Erin savored like it was her last.

 

Trenchcoat smirked as he watched Erin slowly get closer to finishing the banquet, and soon afterward, become a banquet for he and his friends. Even ghosts sometimes wanted to eat, and the human had abandoned any self-preservation if it meant filling her stomach.

 

Behind him, the Ghostbusters were slowly descending the staircase from the private suite into the rest of the amphitheater. Holtz was at the head of the trio, slinking forward and bending her knees to be as methodical and quiet as possible. She had to get in range to at least wrangle Trenchcoat, or if he retaliated, wipe the floor with him.

 

But like in every other bust, Holtz’s attention was drawn to her beautiful girlfriend. Erin was in no way performing for her, but Holtz mused at the irony that she was currently on a stage. Erin was, after all, the star of Holtz’s life, the only woman she ever wanted to kiss again, the one Holtz would love to start a family with someday – if Erin was ever willing, that was.

 

On stage, a little voice began to speak up in Erin’s head, telling her to stop eating. It was a little voice that Erin usually always ignored, but tonight, this little voice was different. It sent a weird, uneasy tingle through Erin’s body, the kind that usually precipitated danger. The little voice seemed to be signaling that she was in danger if she kept eating.

 

But then another little voice told her to stop eating because she was too fat. This voice was one that Erin sadly heeded way too often, and it would usually cause a wave of revulsion to flood her body and make her pout at the heavy body she always saw in the mirror. This voice also reminded her of the new nickname she was getting – “Fatbuster”.

 

Confused between the two voices, Erin’s eating slowed down to a minimal pace, despite her stomach telling her to keep going.

 

She didn’t know which voice to listen to. She didn’t know what to do. Did she just keep enjoying herself? Did she just quit and go on some crash diet? Was she supposed to tell herself she was a cow again?

Then another, much quieter voice seemed to speak up, telling her it was okay. A little bit of Erin’s heart melted. The voice sounded like Holtz’s.

 

Down in the audience, Trenchcoat noticed that Erin was slowing down even with some food still left. One of his decayed eyebrows rose as he contemplated things. The human was already very fat indeed. Would a few more plates of food really mean much more, considering the human already looked like she was going to burst? But then he remembered his brethren, and how hungry they were, and sighed. He was going to have to cut the feeding short. It was suppertime.

 

“Alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about!” Trenchcoat clapped his hands and raised his voice into a cheer directed at Erin, who turned to him with a confused expression, her cheeks still puffy from the food she hadn’t swallowed yet.

 

“Had enough, milady?” Trenchcoat sneered.

 

“Y-Yes, sir?” Erin squeaked. It was only now that the feeling of fullness was beginning to hit her, and she was quickly losing her energy, and leaned back into her chair while her stomach churned and gurgled.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I haven’t,” Trenchcoat laughed, “In fact, we’re not even half-full!”

 

Erin froze. “We?” She repeated.

 

Trenchcoat grinned, and raised both of his arms in the air. Suddenly, Angelica appeared in her theater seat, grinning at Erin. Then another ghost, one who was sitting left of Trenchcoat, appeared, also grinning at Erin. Then another ghost appeared in a nearby seat. And another. And another.

 

Erin’s eyes went wide as she watched at least two dozen well-dressed ghosts appear out of thin air, making the place grow cold. Erin’s teeth began chattering, and it wasn’t just because of the drop in temperature. She felt something sick reach down into her body, as she began to process Trenchcoat’s words and the fact an army of ghosts was materializing in front of her.

 

“You see,” Trenchcoat laughed, crossing his arms behind his back, “We’ve been dead so long, we’re famished! We haven’t eaten in years! Centuries, some of us! But I think you can help us, human!”

 

“Me?” Erin meekly squirmed.

 

“Yes, you!” Trenchcoat’s grin quickly became highly superficial, and downright slasher-esque. “Now that you’ve been fattened up properly, you get to be our main course tonight!”

 

Erin gaped, and immediately tried to jump up, only to be hit by a sharp pain in her belly. She cursed herself as she frantically tried to get up. She was just too full to get up after such a huge, indulgent feast. She stared down at her bulging tummy in horror, and looked back at the ghosts who were floating closer.

 

“Don’t worry, dear,” Trenchcoat sneered. “We’re not savages, we’ll kill you before we eat you.”

 

“Well, maybe just a nibble before we do it,” Angelica laughed darkly.

 

One ghost, wielding a deck of cards and wearing a monocle, cackled. “I’m going to collect her – in my stomach!!”

 

Erin suddenly began crying despite herself. Her heart felt shattered. After such a wonderful meal, and now this? Where was Holtz? Where was Abby? Patty? Mom? Dad? She began running through the people she loved in her life, figuring somehow that it would help. She let out a sob as the ghosts floated every closer, licking their lips hungrily.

 

“Please!” Erin squeaked, “Please don’t! Please don’t eat me!” Erin begged fruitlessly.

 

“Wait!” Trenchcoat barked just as Erin was about to scream. “Wait, wait, hold on everyone!”

 

The other ghosts groaned, annoyed at having been stopped right as they were about to pounce on the helpless Erin. “What?” One ghost called.

 

Trenchcoat’s eyes remained on Erin, admiring her porcine figure, but he looked visibly exasperated. He then raised his voice without turning around. “Ladies, we’re ghosts! I could sense you a mile away! And I’ve decided that you’ve finally gotten too close!”

 

Trenchcoat raised his hand, and Erin gaped as she saw Holtz being lifted into the air, like an unfortunate rebel soldier being lifted by Darth Vader. “Leave her alone!” Erin shrieked, crying out when the sudden outburst sent another sharp pain through her abdomen.

 

Trenchcoat finally turned in the direction of Holtz, who was writhing in the air trying to get free, unable to use her hands and activate any sort of weapon she had on her person.

 

“Well, on the upside,” Trenchcoat mused as he floated off of the stage and closer to Holtz, “we’ll have seconds, thirds, and fourths. And then we’ll have this scrawny one.”

 

Holtz’s eyes grew wide with fear, but they turned defiant. “NOW!!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

 

Trenchcoat tilted his head in confusion, but was suddenly struck with something that was the human equivalent of being hit with two whips. Yelling in pain, he dropped Holtz, who crumbled to the ground, and turned her own proton gun on him, joining Abby and Patty, who had just emerged from the shadows.

 

“How embarrassing!” Trenchcoat yelled despite his agony. “I forgot you two in just under a minute!” He turned to his watching brethren. “Well don’t just hover there, kill them all!”

 

The rumble was on. The ghosts roared into action, floating down to swarm the Ghostbusters. They were forced to let go of Trenchcoat, who retreated to the shadows to recuperate. Trenchcoat’s friends were stronger than the bulk of Rowan’s army, so they weren’t going down in one hit. Nevertheless, the Ghostbusters charged forward, smiting every ghost that got too close. Abby and Patty ran in different directions once they fought their way to the end of the row of seats, to try to divide and conquer the hungry legion of ghosts. While some ghosts were successfully destroyed, it was still tough going.

 

Holtz was focusing her energy on fighting her way through her own small swarm and getting to the stage, and getting Erin out of this horrible place. She couldn’t stop at least one small tear from exiting her eyes as she imagined poor Erin at the mercy of the ghosts again, unable to save herself. It just pissed Holtz off more, who did a cartwheel of sorts and took out one ghost once she regained stable footing.

 

On the stage, Erin was still fighting to get up. Her weight already caused her some problems when it came to getting up from a sitting position, but her gigantic meal was weighing her down even harder. As well fed as Erin’s belly was, it was currently her worst enemy since it was so full and sensitive that she wasn’t able to get up. And what’s worse, she was feeling sleepier by the minute…

 

Soon, Abby had punched her way through her horde, and Patty had shredded and bombed her ghosts to high hell. Holtz was still dodging and weaving around Angelica, who shrieked when she was attacked by Abby and Patty’s proton guns from two different sides. She could do nothing but scream as she was vaporized.

 

“Alright!” Holtz yelped, “That did it! Now let’s get Erin out of here!”

 

The three raced on stage, and were dismayed when they reached the bloated Erin, who was on the verge of falling asleep.

 

Holtz breathed a huge sigh of relief as she took in the sight of her girlfriend, for now ignoring how much rounder she looked. Abby and Patty didn’t, and began dreading trying to get the heavier Erin up all those stairs they had to come down earlier.

 

“Hey baby,” Erin murmured to Holtz. “I’m full.”

 

“I can see that, sweetie,” Holtz cooed as she patted Erin’s belly. “But we gotta get you out of here, and you can have all my snacks in my secret stashes once we get home, okay?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm…” Erin sighed.

 

“I’m afraid you’re not leaving with my dinner,” a voice called, “Even though it’ll take me a while to eat her all by myself!”

 

Holtz, Abby and Patty whipped around too late to see Trenchcoat’s charred form surging towards them. Abby and Patty found themselves lifted up and tossed off of the stage, and suddenly pinned down by some seats in the audience Trenchcoat ripped from the floor.

 

“I’m usually not the sadistic type, but this will be too delicious!” Trenchcoat sneered as he turned back towards Holtz. He used his powers to levitate her above him, and as she flailed, he took them both down to the floor below the stage, directly in front of the trapped Abby and Patty.

 

Trenchcoat turned back towards Erin, then looked back up at the flailing Holtz, “Any last words, human?”

 

Holtz stopped flailing, and looked directly at Erin.

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

Erin was roused from her full stupor entirely.

 

“No matter how fat or skinny you are, no matter what happens to me, I love you Erin.” Holtz gave Erin a pained smile that she tried to make as comforting and genuine as possible. Trenchcoat sneered

 

“I just want you to be happy,” Holtz sighed, “Whether that’s on a diet or eating my pizza. I just hope you can be happy with your beautiful self someday.”

 

Trenchcoat didn’t notice there was a slight tinge of something like excitement to Holtz’s voice. “Charming to the last,” Trenchcoat sneered in a mock-tearful tone of voice. “I’m almost touched! Now then, let’s head off to the kitchen with you, shall we?” Trenchcoat made to begin flying up towards the mansion’s kitchen, but he got a sense of danger from somewhere.

 

“Huh?” Trenchcoat turned around, Holtz also being floated along with him, and had only a moment to see a huge shape hurtling towards him.

 

If Trenchcoat had been more careful, he would’ve chosen not to have a more solid body. While it allowed him to have more interactions with the mortal world, it also made him more vulnerable to threats in said world.

 

One of which was Erin Gilbert, who roared as she jumped from the stage and on top of Trenchcoat, crushing him under her obese body.

 

Erin screamed as the sharp pains of her full stomach lashed at her, but also in fury at the ghost who tried to eat her, and had tried to eat the woman she loved. Trenchcoat could only squirm, screaming, and his voice grew more inhuman as he felt the life being crushed out of him. Erin used what strength she had in her fluffy arms to flip her body off of the crumpled Trenchcoat, and called to Holtz, “Shoot him! Shoot him!”

 

Holtz, who had fallen to the ground with Trenchcoat’s concentration being broken, opened fire on him. Abby and Patty, who had erupted from the chairs that had pinned them down, also joined in. And soon, Trenchcoat was but an initially dazzling array of neon blue lights as he was destroyed, and soon faded away.

 

Holtz fell to her knees, gasping for air. Erin was on her back nearby, holding her stomach in pain, but looked over at her girlfriend. Blue eyes met brown eyes, and eventually both faces cracked a smile.

 

Holtz crawled over to her large girlfriend, cupped her face with one hand, and kissed her full on the lips. Erin complied, humming happily as the pain from her stomach seemed to melt away.

 

Patty and Abby also walked over, and crumpled beside the two of them. They all began to laugh, exhausted from their ordeal, but happy to be alive and not in a ghost’s stomach.

* * *

 

“Oh I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you!” Mrs. Lewis crooned as the Ghostbusters emerged from the mansion at last. Mrs. Lewis paid special attention to the redhead, who looked a bit fatter than when she had arrived earlier in the day.

 

“We take cash, check, card, or Paypal,” Patty groaned.

 

Holtz was trudging alongside Erin, holding her and resting on hand on Erin’s besieged belly, which was still hurting quite a bit from the belly flop.

 

Erin looked to see Holtz beaming at her, her eyelids half closed.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Erin.” Holtz sighed.

 

Erin blushed. While Patty discussed payment with Mrs. Lewis, the two of them ambled into the car.

 

“You know,” Holtz said as she leaned into Erin, “seeing you do that belly flop was so badass.”

 

“Was it?” Erin winced.

 

“And hot.” Holtz winked.

 

“Holtz!” Erin sheepishly squeaked.

 

“Then again, I think everything you do is hot,” Holtz wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, you!” Erin took one of Holtz’s hands and kissed it.

 

“But hey,” Erin said quietly, Holtz’s attention devoted wholly to her. “About what I said the other night?”

 

“Yeah?” Holtz said warily.

 

“My rant about me and… well, how fat I am,” Erin said slowly. “I think I was still right about some things.”

 

“Yeah?” Holtz said.

 

“I do have to get used to who I am, and how I look, and all this,” Erin rubbed her tummy. “But I’m… well, I’m not a cow.”

 

Holtz perked up.

 

“I’m not going to die quicker. I’m not gonna… I’m not the fat blob I basically called myself,” Erin said.

 

“I mean, I don’t think my eating habits are all that healthy anyway,” Erin admitted, “but I don’t want to starve myself. And I hate exercise 90% of the time.”

 

“Well,” Holtz interrupted, “I was thinking I could find you some gym equipment and bring it into the firehouse. That way you can work out in private, because lord knows someone will have something to say if they-“

 

“It’s okay, Holtz,” Erin smiled. “But that was pretty sweet of you.”

 

Holtz smiled back.

 

“I’m gonna have to get used to who I am,” Erin shrugged. “But I have to be happy, and comfortable with myself. That’s the most important thing. When I was eating, I was just gone, Holtz. I wasn’t thinking. I was just a glutton.”

 

“I don’t know that I’ll ever be confident enough to wear a bikini in public, but I don’t know that I would want to keep eating till my stomach hurt every night either. There has to be a middle ground, right?”

 

Holtz nodded. “And I’ll help you find it, Erin.” Holtz sighed. “I just love you so damn much, okay?”

 

Erin squeezed Holtz’s hand and kissed her. The others returned, and they drove off from the mansion to get back home.

 

“You know something?” Erin whispered to Holtz.

 

“Mm?” Holtz murmured, having leaned into Erin’s pillowy shoulder and having gotten drowsy.

 

“I still kinda liked having all that food to myself. It was nice,” Erin giggled.

 

Holtz smiled as she stared out the window, and thought hard about that.

 

* * *

 

A few days had passed. Erin had devoured a massive salad (still littered with crackers and ranch dressing), and was currently on her back on the carpet of the second floor. Holtz was sitting at her feet, holding them down as she took in her girlfriend’s massive, largely bare body. Erin had stripped down to a sharp, gray sports bra and some pink short-shorts, leaving little about her rotund body to Holtz’s imagination. Erin was currently groaning as her arms were behind her head, and she was fighting, fighting, fighting to lift her upper body up.

 

“Okay, you got it baby, just a little more push!” Holtz announced. “Just a little more, almost there!” With as encouraging as Holtz had been during Erin’s workout, promising she was closer and closer at every moment, Holtz could probably help deliver a baby no problem.

 

Erin fumed at how her big belly was preventing her from going any higher, but she just kept pushing and pushing, and groaning until finally, her stomach pushed into her thick legs as she successfully completed a sit-up. Erin sighed as she crashed back down on the carpet, panting as Holtz whooped.

 

Erin smiled wearily and held out her hands to Holtz, who helped pull her up from the ground. The two’s faces were only inches apart, so they shared a kiss.

 

“Baby, those were the most badass twenty push-ups I’ve ever seen!” Holtz cooed.

 

Erin scoffed, but grinned, as she loved the compliment. She took a towel from Holtz, wiped her forehead, and began guzzling a bottle of iced water.

 

“I’m not kidding,” Holtz said, grinning, “For a beautiful woman of your weight, who hasn’t done these regularly in over a decade? They were badass!”

 "From the look of it, I'll fit in that uniform Mrs. Lewis made soon enough!" Erin huffed. Mrs. Lewis had in fact hand-sown an extremely large, loose, and stretchy Ghostbusters uniform for Erin, after having taken sympathy for the fellow overweight woman, given her own history of gaining weight like crazy.

"Yeah, but the best part of the day is always whenever you take it off!" Holtz slyly purred.

“Oh, hush, you!” Erin kissed Holtz again and headed for the shower. She turned around to see Holtz checking out her giant bottom in the tight, pink short-shorts she had picked out just for her girlfriend to ogle. “Eyes up here,” Erin joked, despite absolutely loving that Holtz was checking her out. “I’m gonna shower, okay?”

 

When Holtz nodded, Erin bit her lip. “Wanna help me?” Erin smirked.

 

Holtz’s mouth went dry.

 

“Um-I-look-um… I’d love to, really,” Holtz stammered. “Especially since I think your shorts look hot!” She blurted.

 

Erin blushed deeply. “But I gotta do something. I’ll-I’ll-I gotta _say no to this_ for today, babe.” Erin giggled at Holtz’s little singing, and rolled her eyes with a smile.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna head up, then!” Erin winked, and shook her bottom far too extravagantly for Holtz’s own good. Holtz ran to find a pillow, and screamed into it as Erin left for the shower. After that was done, Holtz ran down to the first floor, and took the phone from Kevin to make some calls.

 

* * *

 

“Breathe through your mouth, babe!”

 

“Holtz, why?” Erin huffed. She was being led somewhere in Holtz’s apartment by her girlfriend who seemed way too excited by something.

 

“Just do it!”

 

“Fine,” Erin giggled.

 

“Okay, just about… and… okay.”

 

Erin felt Holtz undo the blindfold she had tied on her head.

 

“Alright, open your eyes… now!”

 

Erin opened her eyes, and her heart stopped for a moment.

 

Holtz’s dinner table was absolutely crammed with food, food **_food_**.

 

Erin’s mouth went dry as the Sahara seeing the feast laid out for her. She looked at Holtz after a few moments of taking it in.

 

“You did all this for me???” Erin choked.

 

Holtz once again rubbed the back of her head, much like that fateful day when she surprised Erin with her favorite cheesecake.

 

“Anything for you, baby.” Holtz said softly.

 

Holtz didn’t have time to react as Erin lunged for her and kissed her ferociously. Holtz was able to reciprocate, and broke it off. “Alright! Point taken, I’m awesome! Now don’t let it get cold!” Holtz walked over to the head of the table, Erin in hand, and pulled out the chair for Erin to hunker down into.

 

“I love you so much, Holtz.” Erin sighed as she fixed herself a plate of steak.

 

Hours later, Erin’s feast was completely gone, and once again, she was resting in her chair, rubbing her stuffed tummy in a euphoric daze.

 

“Sooooo good,” Erin hummed sleepily.

Erin heard a bit of clanging and groaning from the table, and looked up from her belly to see Holtz, now laying across the table in quite the alluring pose.

 

“So I mean I know you just ate a bunch of cheesecake and food from practically every place in New York,” Holtz purred, “But are you up for some dessert?” Holtz gave Erin one of her saucy winks that helped melt Erin’s heart all the way back when they first met.

 

Erin was frozen, but then perked up immediately, and ambled up from her seat to grab Holtz’s body and drag her near.

 

“Oh _HELL_ yes you little precious sexy angel, come **_here now_** ” Erin muttered as Holtz squealed in delight as she was dragged to her eager girlfriend for what was sure to be a more than delightful night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks! Thanks to my friends on Instagram for helping give me some feedback to my ideas for this fic. Also here is an illustration of the mirror scene in the first Big Erin story by me!


End file.
